Power Rangers' Rainbow Warriors: The Spirit Saga
by Stealth Photographer
Summary: (Warrning read The Intro Saga 1st.) Lucky (General Hospital) and Takeru (Digimon) are being forced to try to kill their true loves. Meanwhile Lamont and Blade compete over the same girl, as Divatox (Power Rangers) returns to Earth.
1. Davis V.S. T.K.

Previously on the Rainbow Warriors **__**

I'm dedicating this saga to my friends at Fanfiction.net, CyberDracomon, King of Takaris and Noblemon, Prince of Short fics.

If you haven't yet, Read the Intro Saga before reading this.

**__**

Previously on the Rainbow Warriors

Encarta said, "You have to find the other chosen rangers and make sure that their powers don't grow to much so those two can defeat them. Both of you have special powers within you, and when your descendants marry and have kids those abilities will become one. Those two are the greatest rulers of the 28th century."

Alpha said, "Now in the future a guy from the future will appear, his name is Thames. He is an agent from the Changing History Arounders. They want to make sure that Tom Yolk's time line is restored."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Magical said, "Who should we send first to destroy the three of them?"

On the table in front of them a hook clawed into the table and a familiar voice said, "Send me first." The light shines on him to reveal Dark Parallax. "It will be nice to fight my opposite with out his Parallax Powers and I still owe the other one for doing this to me." Holding up the hook he has for a hand."

Daniel said, "Very well, you will be our first Lieutenant. I'll leave all the decisions to you just remember. Fail more times then I will allow, then you better hope that the Rangers will put you out of your misery, because you won't want to come back here."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Kari said, "Stop hurting them."

Dark Parallax said, "Are you going to stop me babe."

Kari said, "That's enough!"

Dark Parallax just smiled and pulled the chain tighter.

Kari screamed, "I said that's enough!!!" The crest of light appeared over her heart, and she glowed very brightly. The light didn't seem to hurt us at all, but Dark Parallax was blinded by it.

He let the chain go, and they broke free, then collapsed.

Dark Parallax swung his hook around blinded by the light, his hook made contact with a rock smashing it, but revealing the Pink Time Device under it.

Dark Parallax said, "We shall meet again." Then he vanished in a puff of brown smoke.

Lamont said, "Um, can you hand me that pink device there."

Kari said, "Sure." She reached down to pick it up and when she did it glowed.

Blade said, "Will you come with us, we need to show you something."

"Sure," Kari said.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

All five of them ran and saw the four of us fight what looked like T.K.

Lamont said, "Is that T.K?"

Kari said, "Ya, Magical turned him evil."

Blade said, "Can't you just use your light to free him."

Kari said, "No, I haven't learned to control it yet. My Power is too powerful. I might kill him."

Lamont said, "Leave it to us then."

They walked up to T.K and attempted to knock some sense into him, but then T.K.'s crest of hope appeared over his heart and his eyes turned back into blue, he said, "Please guys I can't control my self. I don't want to hurt you."

Blade said, "All that matters is getting you back. We'll do what ever it takes."

T.K. shed a tear and said, "Thanks guys I…" His eyes turned back into Black and the crest of hope on his heart shot a beam at Lamont and Blade knocking them both back into the slide.

The beam also knocked the rest of us off our feet too. "A sword appeared in T.K.'s hand, and he walked over to me.

Dark Parallax said, "Do it finish her off."

T.K. raised the sword up and looked into my eyes. Then he quickly swung the sword and I closed my eyes. I waited for what seemed forever, but I could still feel myself breathing. I opened my eyes and saw the sword millimeters from my eyes. T.K was there, struggling with himself.

Kari said, "T.K?"

Dark Parallax said, "No, he's still fighting us." He flew into the air, and grabbed T.K. Then he flew off.

I got up, and yelled, "No! T.K.! Come Back! T.K.!" My eyes started to tear up. "T.K!"

Lamont said, "We're going to get him back, even if it is the last thing we ever do."

Blade said, "You've got that right."

Shawn said, "Yo, look at this black thing. It fell out of the slide when those two slammed into it.

Blade said, "The Black Time Device."

Shawn said, "Funny thing, as soon as I picked it up, it started to glow."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

T.K. was chained to a wall and said, "I will never harm my friends, escpeially Kari."

Dark Parallax said, "Oh, but when I'm done with you, you'll do stuff you'll do stuff you never though you would."

T.K. said, "Kari and the others will come."

Dark Parallax said, "Those Power Rangers will be helpless after my first Merger Creature attacks. Slave One, come here." He pulled out a ray gun and fired it at him. He turned into Waterite, ½ water, and ½ human. "Now go hide in the Miami River."

Waterite said, "Yes Master."

T.K. said, "They'll defeat him."

Dark Parallax said, "We'll see."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ken said, "What can we do?!"

Lamont said, "Kari place your hand on Stephanie and help her focus the energy."

Kari walked over to Stephanie, and placed her hand on her shoulder. Then she closed her eyes and concentrated. The light from the Time Device got brighter and all of it was beaming right on Waterite.

Lamont said, "Now Stephanie, since this is your device you need to say Merger Healing Power."

Stephanie said, "O.K. I'll try. Merger Healing Power!"

Just then the light turned into a spiral and it looked like it was drilling a hole in the creature. Then Waterite started glowing its self.

"What's happening?" Shawn asked.

Waterite exploded in a bright blue light. When the light died down, we saw that there was a human and a puddle of water where Waterite used to be.

Ken walked up to us and said, "Kari, are you guys the new Power Rangers?"

Kari said, "Yup."

Ken said, "I guess that means that Stephanie is a ranger too."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Finally Dark Parallax said, "I can't hold any longer." He threw the device up in the air, and they could see how the light burned his hand. Lucy caught the device with no problem. In her hands it glowed very brightly.

Stephanie said, "The Yellow Ranger."

Dark Parallax said, "I'll be back." Then he vanished.

Lucy asked, "What is this?"

Stephanie said, "I'll explain everything." Then she took her to Lamont's Penthouse.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile Charity was standing in the Church and she said, "Daniel and Magical aren't the true evil."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Miguel walked down the street when he saw this strange looking robot holding a Red looking electronic device. As he got closer the device seem to shake.

Trash Man said, "So you must be the Red Ranger. I am Trash Man. I will be your downfall. To bad I have this and you can't morph." Then he lunged at me.

Miguel ducked out of the way, and gave Trash Man a good punch. When he did a strange thing happened. A strange red symbol appeared over his heart.

Just then a heard a voice that said, "That symbol on your heart is the Symbol of Courage. You are the current keeper of the Spirit of Courage. To use your powers you must say Sprit of Courage Activate."

He took a deep breath and said, "Spirit of Courage Activate!"

A light shot out from the symbol on his heart and engulfed him. When the light died down Miguel was wearing a Red Knight's outfit.

Trash Man said, "What's that?"

He said, "Your destruction." Then he punched him. The punch was so powerful that it shattered him into robotic pieces. "You don't see that every day."

Miguel heard something and turned to see Lamont, Blade, Kari, Shawn, Stephanie, and Lucy. His armor seemed to disappear and he picked up the Red device and it started to glow in his hand.

Lucy said, "We have some things to discus."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Magical said, "Now let me get this strait. Not only did Miguel retrieve the Red Time Device, but the Spirit of Courage has been activated?"

Dark Parallax said, "It looks like it."

Magical said, "You better pray that the other spirits stay doormat. Cause if they don't. You better pray for the Rangers to kill you, cause you won't want to come back here."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Miguel said, "My Red Ranger powers were awesome."

Encarta said, "Those weren't the Ranger Powers."

"Huh?" Blade said.

LeAnn said, "The Ranger Powers come from the Merger Crystal/Diamonds inside the Time Devices. But in each of you there is also a Spirit. That spirit can activate an armor that's the same color as your powers."

Kari said, "What are they?"

Encarta said, "Miguel has the Spirit of Courage. Shawn has the Spirit of Friendship. Stephanie has the Spirit of Sincerity. Lucy has the Spirit of Love. Blade has the Spirit of Power. Lamont has the Spirit of Hope. While you Kari have the Spirit of Light."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile up on Star Mountain, Emperor Daniel Funela and Empress Magical-El-Play were talking to Mondo, Dark Parallax, and the controlled Takeru.

Daniel said, "Mondo, we need you to send a robot down to Vandalia to kill those five before they receive their powers."

Dark Parallax said, "What do you need me for?"

Magical said, "We need you to continue to corrupt Takeru's mind. We'll use him soon."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lamont walked over to the docks as he saw Helena and Lucky shaking hands.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Lamont asked himself.

Helena walked off and it looked like Lucky was in some kind of trance.

Lamont walked up to Lucky and said, "Are you O.K?"

Lucky shook his head and said, "Ya, I'm fine. Hey Lamont, how's it hanging?"

Lamont said, "Fine I guess."

Lucky walked off and said, "We'll I guess I'll be seeing ya."

Lamont said, "I guess so." He thought to himself, _Something is not right here. I better follow him_.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Blade said, "So how about a kiss."

Lucy said, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

They got closer to each other when a sword came in-between them.

Blade said, "You are going to pay for that."

Miguel said, "I'll take care of this creep. Spirit of Courage, Activate!" The symbol of Courage appeared on his heart. Light shot out of the symbol, which engulfed Miguel and covered him with the Red Armor. "Now the playing field is even."

The robot said, "I don't think so." It fired its laser and Miguel powered down.

Hikari said, "Now what?"

Just the Phantom Ranger appeared and said, "Here catch." She threw the Time Devices at each one of them. "You need to say Time Merger Power."

Shawn Hunter held up the Black Time Device and said, "Black Time Merger Power!" The Black Time Device opened up and the light of the Black Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave him a Black Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

Hikari Kamiya held up the Pink Time Device and said, "Pink Time Merger Power!" The Pink Time Device opened up and the light of the Pink Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave her a Pink Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

Stephanie Tanner held up the Blue Time Device and said, "Blue Time Merger Power!" The Blue Time Device opened up and the light of the Blue Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave her a Blue Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

Lucy Camden held up the Yellow Time Device and said, "Yellow Time Merger Power!" The Yellow Time Device opened up and the light of the Yellow Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave her a Yellow Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

Miguel Lopez-Fitsgerald held up the Red Time Device and said, "Red Time Merger Power!" The Red Time Device opened up and the light of the Red Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave him a Red Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Blade said, "But now that you have the powers, Magical and Daniel will be even more determined to stop you five. Now there is no turning back."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Meanwhile Thames was watching the battle, he had seen the Rangers activate the Time Devices, but he had not seen Miguel use his Spirit of Courage. "Just a few more battles and I'll have the data I'll need."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mondo said, "It was your fault."

Dark Parallax said, "My fault? It was your robot."

Mondo said, "But if you had done your job. Then they wouldn't have had the power. So I'll tell you what I'm going to do. I'll destroy the Time Merger Rangers and gain control of Vandalia."

Dark Parallax said, "No the city is mine!"

Mondo said, "We shall see who the victor is." Then he disappeared.

"MONDO!" Dark Parallax screamed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**__**

Power Rangers

Rainbow Warriors

The Spirit Saga

Chapter One

Davis VS. T.K.

Written By: Stealth Photographer

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**From the Conclusion of _Power Unleashed_**

Lamont followed Lucky to Ryan and Gillian's boat and watched as he planted Plastic Explosives on it. Then walked off.

Lamont activated his communicator and said, "You all, we have trouble."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**_Davis VS. T.K._**

Blade said, "What's up Lamont?"

Lamont said, "I followed Lucky Spencer to Ryan and Gillian's boat and saw him plant explosives on the ship."

Blade looked at the five new Rangers and asked, "Do any of you know about explosives?"

Ken stood up and replied, "When I was the Digimon Emperor, I created some explosives."

Just then, Alpha 7's voice came on the communicator and said, "Dark Parallax and Takeru has been spotted in the park."

Hikari said, "I have to go save him."

LeAnn's voice appeared and said; "One of Mondo's robots has been stopped down town."

Shawn said, "Now what do we do?"

Lamont said, "Blade, you Stephanie and Ken come to the ship to disarm the Explosive. Miguel and Lucy you go stop the Robot. Hikari, Shawn and I will try to get Takeru."

Blade said, "Got ya." He turned to the team and said, "You heard him, let's go."

They each split into their separate directions."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Down Town**

The Robot said, "Two Rangers waiting for destruction."

Miguel said, "That's what you think. It's hero time!"

Lucy Camden held up the Yellow Time Device and said, "Yellow Time Merger Power!" The Yellow Time Device opened up and the light of the Yellow Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave her a Yellow Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

Miguel Lopez-Fitsgerald held up the Red Time Device and said, "Red Time Merger Power!" The Red Time Device opened up and the light of the Red Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave him a Red Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

Lucy/Yellow Time Merger Ranger said, "Heart Baton!" A Baton with a heart shape on each end appeared in her hand.

Miguel/Red Time Merger Ranger said, "Samurai Swords!" Two Samurai Swords appeared in his hands.

The robot said, "Make my day."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Ryan and Gillian's Yacht**

Ken said, "Where's the Explosives?"

Stephanie said, "It's right there."

Blade asked, "Are you sure you can do it?"

"We'll find out soon, won't we," Ken replied.

Stephanie said, "I know you can do it."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Helke Park**

Lamont, Hikari and Shawn ran to the park and spotted Takeru and Dark Parallax.

Takeru said, "Well I guess were back to where this all started."

Lamont said, "Only this time, you're leaving with us."

Dark Parallax said, "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Shawn said, "He's right, well then, I'm going to make you a memory."

Hikari looked in Takeru's eyes and said, "Takeru, It's me Hikari. I know you're in there. Please come back to me."

Just then Davis walked up and said, "Hey T.H. long time no see."

Hikari turned around and said, "His name is T.K."

That was the opening that Takeru needed. He fired a laser at Hikari.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Down Town**

Thames peaked over the top of a building to watch the battle and take notes. "Just a few more notes," he said.

Miguel/Red Time Merger Ranger said, "Sword Split!" The blades cut diagonally from each shoulder, destroying the robot."

Lucy and Miguel powered down and spotted Moreno, a rival mobster competing against Sonny Corenthos. He was talking to Joseph Sorrel, his right hand man.

Lucy said, "We better keep an eye on those two."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Ryan and Gillian's Yacht**

Blade said, "Be sure to cut the right wire."

Ken said, "I know, just calm down."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Helke Park**

Davis yelled, "Kari look out!" He pushed her out of the way and took the blast of the laser.

Hikari screamed, "Daisuke, No!" She ran over to him and said, "Are you all right?"

Davis smiled and said, "So you really love me, huh Hikari."

Hikari smiled and said, "I must admit, I do care for you. But…"

"But what?" Daisuke asked.

"My heart will always belong to Takeru," replied Hikari.

Daisuke said, "Then I will get him back for you."

"Thank You," said Hikari.

Dark Parallax threw Takeru a sword and said, "Finish them off."

Just then they heard another voice say, "Spirit of Courage, Activate!"

Miguel/Red Rainbow Warrior threw Daisuke a sword.

Dark Parallax said, "Well I guess it's Davis VS. T.K."

You could hear the clash of metal from across town.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Ryan and Gillian's Yacht**

Ken said, "I've stopped the timer, now I've cut to cut the right wire."

Blade said, "Just concentrate."

Stephanie said, "I know you can do it."

"Thanks," Ken said.

The feeling was tense as Ken cut the Blue wire.

Blade said, "We better get to the battle."

Stephanie Tanner held up the Blue Time Device and said, "Blue Time Merger Power!" The Blue Time Device opened up and the light of the Blue Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave her a Blue Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Helke Park**

Stephanie, Blade, and Ken arrived to see the battle between Davis and T.K.

Davis said, "You must come back to us T.K."

Hikari said, "Daisuke said his name right."

Daisuke said, "We need you Takeru. Hikari need you. You're the guardian of hope. You're the keeper of hope. You're her Hope. Takeru and Hikari Together Forever." Daisuke stopped and thought for a second, but not for two long since he was still fighting with Takeru. "Takari, hey that's short for Takeru and Hikari, I finally get it."

Blade yelled, "Worry about that later, Davis."

Davis yelled at Lamont and said, "You're the Stealth Photographer, the author of this Story. I remember cause of the Interview we did, A Davis Interview you said, My real name appeared in one of your Sagas."

Lamont said, "Ya, that's right, but worry about your fight at moment."

Davis said, "Why? We all know I'm going to win and get Takeru back cause he's writing this story."

Ken yelled, "There is a small problem with that theory."

Hikari said, "What's that?"

Shawn said, "If Lamont is the Stealth Photographer and he is here with us now. Then who is writing this chapter."

Daisuke said, "Uh-Oh." As Dark Parallax shot a beam at Stephanie and Miguel.

**This ends the comic portion of our Saga, now back to our regular program.**

Stephanie and Miguel Powered down and with Miguel's power went his sword.

Dark Parallax wrapped his chain around Davis's neck and squeezed until he dropped from lack of Oxygen. Kari watched this and then she got mad.

She screamed, "First you take my heart, then you play all these games, but I swear to you. If you've killed Daisuke," The Symbol of Light appeared on her heart. "You're going to wish Lamont cut off more then your hand." The symbol glowed even more brightly. In front of her heart appeared the Crest of Light. Above her hear appeared the Digimental/Digi-Egg of Light. Hikari said, "Spirit of Light, Activate!" Light engulfed her and she appeared in a Pink Armor, holding a Pink Sword.

Above Daisuke's head appeared the Digimentals/Digi-Eggs of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles. The Digimental of Miracles glowed and Daisuke was bought back to life. Kari held her blade and said, "Spinning Light Attack!" She made a circle with her sword and the light temporarily paralyzed Takeru and Dark Parallax.

She took out the Time Device and said, "Merger Healing Power!" She aimed the light at T.K.

Miguel took out the Red Time Device and said, "Merger Healing Power!"

Lucy took out the Yellow Time Device and said, "Merger Healing Power!"

Stephanie took out the Blue Time Device and said, "Merger Healing Power!"

Shawn took out the Black Time Device and said, "Merger Healing Power!"

Finally Takeru started to snap out of his trance. Ken reached his hand out and said, "T.K. take it." T.K started to take his hand when Dark Parallax said, "You win this round Power Rangers, but, we will be back."

He threw a ball to the ground and both he and Takeru vanished in brown smoke.

Hikari powered down and collapsed to her knees. "I've lost him again."

Davis said, "As long as he's in your heart, you'll never lose him, and soon he'll be in your arms."

Hikari smiled and said, "Thanks, Daisuke."

Lamont said, "Crests, Spirits, Digimentals, Guardian, Keeper, this is all confusing.

Daisuke said, "Wait a minute, you guys are the Power Rangers."

Ken said, "Davis, you better come with us."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Star Mountain**

Daniel and Magical watched the battle from their castle.

Daniel said, "Well Honey. It looks like another Spirit has been activated."

Magical said, "Things are starting to get interesting. Now Daisuke has joined the little band of Rebels against us. We need to end this soon."

Daniel said, "This rivalry between Dark Parallax and Mondo will prove to be interesting. I'm sure they will compete to destroy the Rangers. I just wish they would hurry and finish them off."

Magical said, "Maybe they don't have to."

Daniel asked, "What do you mean?"

Magical replied, "Why soil our hands when we can let Helena Cassadine and her programmed puppet Lucky Spencer take care of them for us.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Helena's Yacht**

Helena was talking to her personal assistant.

The assistant said, "What now?"

Helena said, "Those fools have no idea who they are dealing with, but they soon will."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Elizabeth's Studio**

Liz was painting another picture when Lucky knocked. "Who is it?" she asked.

Lucky answered, "It's me."

Liz ran to the door and opened it. "Oh Lucky, I was so worried about you. You've been avoiding me for days."

Lucky said, "Elizabeth, I have told you this a million times. You've got my heart, and that's a permanent lock. Everything I am is in love with you. My Soul, My Mind, My Body, My Spirit. That will never change. I pledge myself to you Elizabeth, Today. Forever."

Elizabeth said, "You've got my heart, and that's a permanent lock. Everything I am is in love with you. My Soul, My Mind, My Body, My Spirit. That will never change. I pledge myself to you Lucky, Today. Forever."

Then Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber shared a kiss.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**The Power Chamber**

Encarta said, "Daisuke you have been given a great responsibility, do you accept?"

Daisuke said, "You bet."

LeAnn said, "Great another person in here."

Alpha 7 said, "Wow, not including Encarta LeAnn, or me. There is now nine civilians in this matter."

Blade said, "I'm sure the number will grow as time progresses."

Lamont said, "First of all I'd like to know more of these Digimentals and stuff."

Ken said, "I have the stuff back at my apartment. Do you need a rush?"

Blade said, "No, how about Monday?"

Hikari said, "Then in five days, we will learn more about this legend."

Just then Encarta said, "Things just got more dangerous."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Deep Space**

Divatox said, "Soon those two will pay for exiling me from the Earth. I will be top dog again."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Next Time,

**Blade and Lucy on their date.**

Blade said, "How are you doing?"

Lucy said, "I'm actually having a good time."

**The Power Chamber**

Encarta said, "The Spirits are…"

**The Park**

Lucky said, "I must destroy the Power Rangers."

**__**

A Blooming Love Triangle


	2. A Booming Love Triangle 1: Blade's Date

**_I'm dedicating this saga to my friends at Fanfiction.net, CyberDracomon, King of Takaris and Noblemon, Prince of Short fics._**

**_If you haven't yet, Read the Intro Saga before reading this._**

**_Previously on the Rainbow Warriors…_**

Each of the Rangers finally receive their Ranger Powers. While Miguel and Hikari activate the spirits inside their hearts.

Meanwhile Lamont and Blade decided to have a friendly competition for the heart of Lucy. Mondo broke away from Dark Parallax to try to destroy the Rangers himself.

Helena is controlling Lucky, while Takeru is being controlled by Dark Parallax. Lucky planted a bomb on Ryan and Gillian's Yacht, while Daisuke and Takeru had a sword fight so Daisuke could return Takeru to Hikari, and now the adventure continues…

**__**

Power Rangers

Rainbow Warriors

The Spirit Saga

Chapter Two

A Blooming Love Triangle I

Blade's Date

Written By: Stealth Photographer

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Monday, January 17, 2050**

**Kellys**

Blade and Lucy are out on their date.

Blade said, "How are you doing?"

Lucy said, "I'm actually having a good time."

Blade said, "So how about canceling your date with Lamont next week?"

Lucy smiled and said, "Now, we have to be fair."

Blade said, "But I want to win."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**The Power Chamber**

Lamont said, "So what did Daisuke mean when he said that Takeru was both the Guardian and Keeper of Hope? And what do the spirits have to do with this situation."

Daisuke said, "I am the Keeper of Courage, Friendship, and Miracles."

Lamont said, "Those were the Digimentals that appeared above your head."

Ken said, "The ones with the Crests are the Guardians of the ones with the Digimentals. They are the keeper of that trait."

Miguel said, "But what about the spirits?"

Encarta said, "The Spirits are known as the Warriors."

LeAnn/Phantom Ranger said, "The Keeper of Courage is Daisuke. Then Guardian of Courage is Taichi/Tai. The Warrior of Courage is Miguel. The Keeper of Friendship is Daisuke. The Guardian of Friendship is Yamato/Matt. The Warrior of Friendship is Shawn. The Guardian of Love is Sora. The Keeper of Love is Miyako/Yolie. The Warrior of Love is Lucy. The Guardian of Sincerity is Mimi. The Keeper of Sincerity is Miyako. The Warrior of Sincerity is Stephanie. The Guardian of Knowledge is Koushiro/Izzy. The Keeper of Knowledge is Iori/Cody. The Guardian of Reliability is Jyou/Joe. The Keeper of Reliability is Iori. The Keeper of Miracles is Daisuke. The Guardian of Kindness is Ken. The Keeper of Kindness is Ken. The Warrior of Power is Blade. The Guardian of Hope is Takeru. The Keeper of Hope is Takeru. The Warrior of Hope is Lamont. The Guardian, Keeper, and Warrior of Light is Hikari."

Lamont said, "So Hikari, you are all three?"

Hikari said, "I guess so."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**The Park**

Helena said, "You did good, but those pesky rangers disarmed the bomb."

Lucky said, "I must destroy the Power Rangers."

Helena said, "All in good time. First I want you to kill Elizabeth Webber."

Lucky said, "No."

Helena held up the Ice Princess and said, "You will try to kill Elizabeth."

Lucky held his head in pain and looked down at the ground. A minute later he looked up with zombie like eyes and said, "I must obey."

Helena said, "Yes, I know."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Dark Parallax's Hideout**

Dark Parallax said, "You must destroy Hikari."

Like Lucky, Takeru resisted as long as he could, but in the end, Dark Parallax's control was too much.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**B.J.'s**

Blade said, "So what movie would you like to see?"

Lucy said, "I don't know, what looks good to you?"

Blade said, "How about, The Kid From Alaska?"

Lucy said, "Oh, I'd love to see that movie."

Unknown to them, two people were on a back table watching their every move. Their names are Rebecca Hoskiss, and Julian Crane. Just then Julian's cell phone rang.

Julian said, "Hello Father."

Julian's Father, Alistar Crane said, "What have you learned about the two strangers in town?"

Julian said, "I'm following one of them now."

Alistar said, "That's good, keep an eye on them. Make sure they don't discover our secrets."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Vandalia Hotel, and Grill**

Miguel said, "That information about the Guardians/Crests, Keepers/Digimentals, and Warriors/Spirits was incredible."

Davis said, "But what are we going to do with that information?"

Ken said, "That seems to be the million dollar question."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Vandalia Inn**

Stephanie said, "This food is great."

Hikari said, "I guess."

Stephanie said, "Takeru will be just fine."

Hikari said, "That's easy for you to say. You haven't lost Simon."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Star Mountain**

Hikari said, "That's easy for you to say. You haven't lost Simon."

Magical and Daniel were watching the action on their magic mirror.

Magical said, "That's where you're wrong Hikari. Soon all the Romance in Vandalia will be destroyed."

Daniel said, "How right you are. Helena Cassadine already planted the seeds to destroy Lucky and Elizabeth. Dark Parallax is planting the seeds to destroy Takeru and Hikari. And soon the seeds of doubt will be planted in-between Lamont and Blade."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Mondo's Hideout**

Mondo looked over his army being rebuilt. "Soon once again, "I will control this silly planet."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Vandalia Motel**

Thames said, "I've finished the first one. Now to test them out."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Kelly's**

Liz was cleaning one of the Tables when Lucky walked in.

Liz smiled and said, "Lucky, what brings you here?"

Lucky pulled out a gun and said, "I gave here to kill you."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Vandalia Inn**

Lucy said, "But that's what I'm afraid of. First Helena Kidnapped Lucky and Programmed him. I'm glad that's finally over with. Now Dark Parallax has Takeru. Simon might be next."

Hikari felt like she was about to break down. She said, "I still remember vividly what happened. I had just found out that I was the New Pink Ranger. Life was finally going right. Then it all came crashing down."

**__**

Flashback

**Helke Park**

I swung on the swings talking to Ken.

Ken said, "If you like T.K. why don't you just ask him out."

I said, "I would but I want him to admit that he likes me too. I think he does, but he's too scared for some reason."

Ken said, "I'd hate to tell you this, but I think it's a guy thing."

I said, "I thought you'd say that."

Just then T.K. walked up and said, "Hi."

I said, "Hey T.K."

T.K. coughed and said, "Um, well you know that school starts back soon."

I said, "Ya?"

T.K. said, "Well that means that the Valentines Dance will be coming up next month, and I was wondering if…"

I clasped my hands together and said, "Yes T.K."

T.K. said, "Do you want to go to the…"

T.K. never got to finish what he was saying because Dark Parallax appeared and wrapped his chain around T.K.'s neck.

I said, "You'd better let him go right now if you know what's good for you."

Dark Parallax said, "I'm evil so I never do what is good for me."

Ken said, "What are we going to do Kari?"

I said, "I wish Gatomon was here. She could take this fool no problem."

Just then Stephanie Tanner and Shawn Hunter came running up when they saw the problem.

Stephanie said, "Hey I don't know who you are, but let T.K. go this moment."

Dark Parallax just scoffed at Stephanie's remark.

Shawn walked up to Dark Parallax and said, "I believe the lady asked you to do something." Then he punched Dark Parallax. "Ouch!" He yelled when he realized that Dark Parallax had on a very strong armor.

Dark Parallax to him self, "So we have Kari, Ken and T.K. from Digimon, Stephanie from Full House, and Shawn from Boy Meets World. Wow that Tom sure messed things up bad. To bad I didn't have someone like him when I was fighting the Galaxy League." Then he said, "Magical would you do the honors?"

Just then before them appeared Magical-El-Play.

Shawn said, "Is that the Magical-El-Play?"

Stephanie said, "The one from Star Mountain?"

I said, "The one in the same."

Magical said, "Evil Wave!" Then a wave of Darkness hit T.K. and Dark Parallax let his grip on him go. That is when I looked into T.K.'s eyes. They weren't the blue eyes I'd come to love, but Black and uncaring.

Magical vanished and T.K. attacked the four that were there.

Dark Parallax said, "Why don't you use that light trick now?"

I thought to my self, "If I unleash my powers then T.K. could be hurt." I put my mouth near my watch and said, "Guys I need help!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Kelly's Diner**

Blade was watching Lucky and Liz talk, and Lucy and Lamont talk. Then he got an idea. He said, "Maybe that's my problem, I need to find a girl with a name that starts with a B."

"Oh, brother," Lamont said.

Lucy said, "Hey I could hook him up with my older sister Mary."

Liz said, "Or he could go out with my older sister Sarah."

Blade said, "Sure if they don't mind going out with someone like me?"

Lucy said, "What do you mean?"

Blade never got to answer because Lamont's watch beeped and I said, "Guys I need help!"

Lamont said, "Where are you?"

I said, "Helke Park."

Lamont said, "We'll be right there. Come on Blade duty calls."

Blade said, "We'll see you ladies later."

Lucky said, "Was that Kari?"

Lamont said, "Um ya."

Liz said, "Is that one of those new communication devices?"

Blade said, "Ya."

Lucy said, "If Kari's in trouble then we're all going. Nobody hurts my friend."

Lamont said, "Well come on lets go."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

**Helke Park**

All five of them ran and saw the four of us fight what looked like T.K.

Lamont said, "Is that T.K?"

I said, "Ya, Magical turned him evil."

Blade said, "Can't you just use your light to free him."

I said, "No, I haven't learned to control it yet. My Power is too powerful. I might kill him."

Lamont said, "Leave it to us then."

They walked up to T.K and attempted to knock some sense into him, but then T.K.'s crest of hope appeared over his heart and his eyes turned back into blue, he said, "Please guys I can't control my self. I don't want to hurt you."

Blade said, "All that matters is getting you back. We'll do what ever it takes."

T.K. shed a tear and said, "Thanks guys I…" His eyes turned back into Black and the crest of hope on his heart shot a beam at Lamont and Blade knocking them both back into the slide.

The beam also knocked the rest of us off our feet too. "A sword appeared in T.K.'s hand, and he walked over to me.

Dark Parallax said, "Do it finish her off."

T.K. raised the sword up and looked into my eyes. Then he quickly swung the sword and I closed my eyes. I waited for what seemed forever, but I could still feel myself breathing. I opened my eyes and saw the sword millimeters from my eyes. T.K was there, struggling with himself.

I said, "T.K?"

Dark Parallax said, "No, he's still fighting us." He flew into the air, and grabbed T.K. Then he flew off.

I got up, and yelled, "No! T.K.! Come Back! T.K.!" My eyes started to tear up. "T.K!"

Lamont said, "We're going to get him back, even if it is the last thing we ever do."

Blade said, "You've got that right."

**__**

END FLASHBACK

Hikari said, "I've got to get out of here."

She ran out of the Inn, and Stephanie started to run after her.

When Stephanie ran out the front door, she quickly hid behind a corner, and watched as Takeru waved a gun in Hikari's Face.

Hikari said, "Takeru, Why are you doing this?"

Takeru said, "Because I never could tolerate you."

Stephanie said, "He's lieing. This must be Dark Parallax's handiwork."

Hikari said, "I will save you T.K. No mater what it takes." Her heart started to glow. "Spirit of Light, Activate!" Light engulfed her and she appeared in a Pink Armor, holding a Pink Sword.

Takeru said, "Spirit of Evil, Activate!" A beam of Darkness flew from Star Mountain and hit Takeru, turning him into Dark Takeru.

Dark Takeru said, "I can't believe I was ever in love with you."

Hikari said, "You were in love with me?"

Dark Takeru said. "Not anymore."

Stephanie said, "Your not being Sincere." The symbol of Sincerity appeared on her heart. "Spirit of Sincerity, Activate!" Light engulfed her and she appeared in a Blue Armor holding a Blue Sword.

Dark Takeru said, "We'll finish this in another place." He grabbed Hikari's arm and they both vanished.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Miguel was walking down the street when Thames appeared.

Thames said, "Well if it isn't the Red Ranger." He pulled a CD-ROM out of his pocket. Then he thew it in the air and said, "Arise, Razor!" The CD-ROM turned into a monster that looked like a razor.

Miguel Lopez-Fitsgerald held up the Red Time Device and said, "Red Time Merger Power!" The Red Time Device opened up and the light of the Red Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and nothing happened. "What?"

Thames said, "It worked. The power of the Rangers are Subdued." Then he and Razor vanished.

Miguel said, "This is not good."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A Van pulled up and Lucky said, "Get in."

Elizabeth got in the Van and Lucky got in too and it speeds off.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lucy said, "I had a good time."

Blade said, "I can't believe we had a date where nothing happened."

Blade then pulled Lucy in for a Passionate Kiss.

**What will the Ranger do now that Thames has subdued their powers, Dark Takeru and Lucky had Hikari and Elizabeth, and How will Lamont's Date go. Find out in**

****

A Blooming Love Triangle II

Lamont's Date


	3. A Booming Love Triangle 2: Lamont's Date

PI'm dedicating this saga to my friends at Fanfiction.net, CyberDracomon, King of Takaris and Noblemon, Prince of Short fics.

PIf you haven't yet, Read the Intro Saga before reading this.

**__**

Power Rangers

Rainbow Warriors

The Spirit Saga

Chapter Three

A Blooming Love Triangle II

Lamont's Date

Written By: Lamont Stewart (Stealth Photographer) and Tammi

P* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

PMonday, January 24, 2050

PBVandalia Hotel and Grill/B

PLamont and Lucy are out on their date.

PLamont said, "Are you sure you want to go on our date now?"

PLucy said, "Why wouldn't I?"

P"Elizabeth and Hikari are still missing. Plus we haven't heard from Takeru or Lucky either. It's not fare to you if my attention is else where."

PLucy said, "That's why I like you. You are never concerned with your self."

P* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

PBDark Parallax's Hideout/B

PHikari is handcuffed to a wall.

PHikari said, "T.K. I know you're in there."

PDark Takeru said, "It's Dark T.K. or Dark Takeru now."

PDark Parallax said, "His mind belongs to me now."

PHikari said, "His mind, but never his heart."

P* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

PBThirty Stories Under Vandalia's General Hospital/B

PElizabeth is tied to a chair. A programmed Lucky is standing right next to her, while Helena Cassadine and her oldest son Stavros Cassadine are in front of her.

PElizabeth said, "Let Lucky go."

PHelena said, "You mean let you go. Lucky is here of his own free will."

PLiz said, "The only reason Lucky is here, is because you have control of his brain. But there is one thing you will never have, and that is his heart. His Mind, Soul, Body, and Spirit are all in love with me. The only reason you have his mind is caused you brainwashed him."

PHelena said, "Soon you won't have to worry about such things. Because you are right. Lucky's love for you is the only thing that is preventing my control over him from reaching full power. No Elizabeth, no love, I win."

P* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

PBVandalia Race Track/B

PDoug and Carol were watching Jesse Woods travel around the racetrack.

PJesse pulled up to them and said, "Alright. I'm only running this race O.K."

PDoug said, "But the police might be curious to know how you bought that gold necklace with stolen money from the Bank."

PJesse said, "That's only because you switched my money for the bank money."

PCarol said, "Who do you think they will believe? You who has a police record or me, the daughter of the Mayor."

PJesse said, "I have to go. I'll meet you on the race track in three days."

PJesse speeds off.

P* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

PBHelke Park/B

PRazor was with Thames obeying his orders to destroy the park.

PThames said, "Rangers where are you."

PJust then Miguel and Stephanie appeared.

PStephanie said, "You looking for us."

P* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

PBS.O.S./B

PLamont said, "So are you in the mood for Salsa?"

PLucy said, "You know it."

PJust then Jesse speed by on his bike.

PLamont said, "Hey! You almost hit us!"

PJesse stopped his bike and turned around. "Sorry about that."

PLamont said, "Don't worry. Just be careful next time."

PJesse said, "I will. See you around." Then he speeds off.

PLucy said, "What a nice guy."

PLamont said, "Ya he was."

P* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

PBHelke Park/B

PThames said, "Don't You Rangers know when you are finished?"

PBlade voice appeared above him when he said, "Nope we don't."

PThames looked up at the trees surrounding himself and Razor and noticed he was trapped. But all he did was to crack a smile.

PBlade said, "Morph Now!"

PThe four Rangers held up the Time Devices, but like last time, nothing happened.

PThames said, "Just as I thought. Then he a Razor vanished with a puff of smoke.

P* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

PBS.O.S./B

PLamont and Lucy were enjoying their date when Lucy's watch went off.

PLamont activated his watch and said, "Is there a problem?"

PShawn said, "Meet us at Helke Park.

P* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

PBHelke Park/B

PLamont and Lucy meet up with the other Rangers.

PLucy said, "What's Up? Any word on Liz or Kari?"

PMiguel said, "No it's Thames again.

PJust then the Rangers heard Thames's evil laugh at the other side of the Park.

PBlade said, "Lets go."

PAs the Rangers hurried along, they saw five strangers. They looked half human and half fish.

P"Who are you?" Stephanie asked. 

P"We are Rangers, just like you," the female answered. "But we are from the planet Aquitar."

P"Could you help us rescue some people?" Lamont wondered. "They're in terrible danger!" 

P"Only temporarily," one of the males said. "We have to rehydrate before too long." 

PThey then introduced themselves. 

P"Delphine." 

P"Cestro." 

P"Tideus." 

P"Corcus." 

P"Aurico." 

P"And we are Miguel, Shawn, Lamont, Blade, Stephanie, and Lucy," Lamont said. 

PEach Ranger shook the Aquatians' hands. 

P"We can save them now if we hurry," Blade said. 

PThe team of eleven headed out. But Thames was ready. 

P"So the Rangers of Aquitar want to get in on the act, huh. Well, Operation Drydock will stop them," he gloated. 

PHe activated a device that began absorbing all the water in town. "Now those Aquatians will never rehydrate. At least not here." 

PAs the group headed for the place where the others were being held, Delphine suddenly felt thirsty. "I need water," she gasped. 

PThe others looked around, and realized there was no water in sight. "We're finished," Corcus said. 

P"Our only chance is to go back to Aquitar to rehydrate," Cestro realized. "Once that's done, we can return to help you."

PLucy asked, "When will you be back?

PCestro said, "We will return on the date you call love. February 14th.

PThey teleported back to their own planet. "How can we save our friends now?" Lucy mused. 

P"I don't know," Lamont replied. The rest shook their heads. 

PThe Rangers realized that Thames was more powerful than all of them combined. Not only that they still, they had to rescue their friends.

PLamont said, "Lets forget about Thames right now, we need to find away to rescue our four friends.

PLucy said, "We have no idea where Dark Parallax's hideout is, but maybe we can find some clues on Helena's Yacht.

PThey sneaked aboard the Cassadine yacht. But someone else was there, waiting for the right moment to make his move. 

P"I will get the Ice Princess," the tall, gaunt Asian man told his accomplices. 

P"But what will you do with it, Dr. Zin?" one asked. 

P"I will brainwash Dr. Quest and Race Bannon into becoming my servants. They will help me destroy the Power Rangers, and knock off the Cassadines as well."

P"But why?", one of the assistants asked?

PDr. Zin said, "Well first of all I hate Dr. Quest and company. Second, I'm the one Helena hired to brainwash Lucky Spencer, but I still haven't gotten paid.

PThe Rangers broke into the ship's lab. Although they rescued some of the captives, Lucky and Liz were no where on board.

P"We've got to destroy the Ice Princess now," the Miguel declared. 

PJust then, Dr. Zin arrived. 

P"Not so fast, Rangers," he said. "I will take that!" With that, he grabbed the large diamond. 

P"After him!" the Stephanie shouted. 

PDr. Zin ran. Suddenly, he found himself between Dr. Quest and Race, and the Rangers.

PDr. Quest said, "It is over.

PDr. Zin said, "Oh no, it's not." Quickly, he held up the Ice Princess. 

PThe two men were immediately under his control. "What are your orders, Dr. Zin?" Dr. Quest asked. 

P"Destroy the Power Rangers!" the villain ordered. Just then, Lucky and Helena arrived. 

P"Ah," Dr. Zin observed. "This youth is under the influence of the Ice Princess also. Now it seems I'll have a few more people in my army of zombies." 

PThe Rangers looked at one another. What could they possibly do against all these innocent people without harming them?

PHelena cracked a smile and said, "Dr. Zin, did you really think that I wouldn't protect my self?" she pulled out a remote control and pressed a button.

PDr. Zin howled out in pain.

PHelena said, "I made sure to install microchips in you. Now hand me the Diamond.

PDr. Zin had no choice, but to surrender the Diamond.

PThen Helena brainwashed Zin too, and told all four brainwashed guys to follow her.

PThe Rangers followed, and saw Elizabeth tied to the back seat of Helena's car.

PLamont said, "Guys this is it. Morph Now!"

PThe Rangers all held up their Time Devices and transformed into the Power Rangers.

PMiguel the Red Ranger took his sword and freed Liz.

PHelena said, "You may have Liz, but you will never have these others. Just then a fog rolled in, allowing them to escape.

PLiz said, "No Lucky, not again."

PLucy said, "Don't worry, in the end, Love will win over Helena's Hate.

PJust then Dark Parallax's Voice thundered, "Rangers, I have Hikari and Takeru on top of General Hospital. Come and get them.

P* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

PBGeneral Hospital/B

PThe Rangers hurried to the Top of the Hospital where Takeru, Hikari, and Dark Parallax were waiting for them.

PDark Takeru said, "One more move and our prisoner dies.

PBlade said, "What Prisoner?"

PIt was then they noticed that Hikari was no longer tied up, but was morphed and holding here weapon.

PDark Parallax said, "How did you do that?"

PThe Pink Ranger said, "My older brother used to tie me up all the time."

PDark Parallax said, "You may have escaped, but I still have your heart." Then they both vanished.

PJust then Thames and Razor appeared. As soon as Thames appeared, the Ranger's powers were deactivated.

PThames said, Ah are the cute little loved ones sad?"

PThen Lucy got mad. She said, "I am trying to have a date tonight, and first you ruin it, and now you insult love." Just then the symbol of Love appeared on her heart.

PLucy said, "I'll so you the power of Love. Spirit of Love, Activate!" The symbol of Love started to glow on her heart. Light shot out of the symbol, which engulfed Lucy and covered him with the Yellow Armor.

PThames said, "That's impossible."

PLamont said, "The Ranger Powers have no effect against Thames, but the Armor's Warrior Spirits can."

PLucy said, "Darts of Love!" Lucy launched darts with hearts at the end of them at Razor, destroying it.

PThames with an evil look in his eyes said, "Next time, you won't be so," he looked at Liz and said, "Lucky!" He laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

PLiz watched as Lucy powered down, she walked up to Lamont and asked, "Are you all the Power Rangers?"

PBlade said, "I guess we have a new friend."

P* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

PBLucy's House/B

PLucy said, "Well I have had a nice time."

PLamont said, "We hardly went anywhere."

PLucy said, "Ya, but you decided saving our friends, were more important. You never know, I might ask you to the Valentines Dance."

P* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

PBWho will Lucy decide she likes more, and who is Jesse? Find out in…

PCENTERChapter 4br

Friend or Foe


	4. Friend Or Foe?

Friend of Foe?

Friend Or Foe? 

By Lamont Stewart (Stealth Photographer) and Tammi 

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers, Digimon, and General Hospital are all © by their Owners.**

**Author's Note: Includes Scenes from "The L-hat" and "At Long Last"**

>

Saturday, January 29, 2050 10:30 AM 

Vandalia's General Hospital 

Elizabeth and Daisuke walked the Corridors of General Hospital talking about their enemies. 

Daisuke looked at Elizabeth and said, "We sure have a lot of enemies don't we?" 

Elizabeth said, "I wonder which one will surface next?" 

Daisuke said, "Lets handle the ones we have first." 

>

Power Chamber ~ 10:45 AM 

The Rangers knew they needed all the help they could get so they called Billy the former Blue Ranger back from Aquitar, and the other former Blue Ranger Justin, along with Koushiro the Guardian of Knowledge. They were helping Ken and Lamont go over the enemy list." 

Lamont said, "Alright. When Blade and I first landed in Vandalia, The Camera Monster attacked us. Then later Dark Parallax attacked us, but was stopped by Hikari." 

Ken said, "Dark Parallax is under the thumb of Count Daniel Funela and Magical-El-Play. He sent Waterite to try to destroy us, but it failed." 

Billy said, "Dark Parallax then used his lackey King Mondo. Who used two of his creations, Trash Man and A Robot to stop you guys, but they failed. Then Daniel and Magical promoted him to Dark Parallax's equal and he went out on his own." 

Koushiro said, "Dark Parallax then used Takeru against you by brainwashing him. The same way Helena Cassadine, and Stavros Cassadine is using Lucky, Doctor Quest, Race Bannon, Doctor Zin, and his assistant Fred." 

Justin said, "Mondo tried to send another Robot to kill you but he failed. Then Thames appeared with Razor. When Thames appears you can't use your Ranger Powers." 

Lamont said, "I'm afraid that this is just the beginning." 

>

Vandalia's General Hospital 10:59 AM 

Elizabeth said, "I hope the Rangers can rescue Takeru and Lucky from the forces of evil." 

Daisuke asked, "How did you get back Lucky the first time he was kidnapped?" 

Elizabeth said, "It's a long story, it all started a few weeks before Lamont and Blade arrived." 

Flash Back 

I said, "I don't think I'll ever get over him. But the thing is, I don't think I want to." 

Jason asked, "Why is that?" 

I said, "If I get over him, then I'll have to finally admit that he's dead, and not coming back. I know I should, but there is something inside of me, that won't let me believe that." 

Jason said, "I read in a book somewhere that people truly in love can sense when someone has died. They feel it in their hearts. 

I just sat there thinking. 

>

Lucky paced back and forth in his room that he was locked up in. 

Faison came in and said, "Are you ready to move again?" 

Lucky said, "Like I really have a choice." 

Faison said, "I'm glad you are finally ready to admit defeat." 

Lucky said, "That is something that I will never do." 

Just then both Helena and Moreno came in. 

Helena said, "You'll be amazed at what you will do." 

>

Jason and I are ridding on the back of Jason's motorcycle. Unknown to us Moreno is watching. 

Moreno said, "Soon you will pay for shooting me, and Sorrel will pay for betraying me. 

The two of us rode on down the street when a fallen tree stopped us. 

Jason said, "Now we've got to take the long way around." 

I said, "Is it just me or has it got deadly quiet?" 

Moreno stepped out of the shadows and said, "You are right my dear." 

I grabbed Jason's arm as he said, "Moreno. But Sorrel finished you off." 

Moreno said, "Oh he tried, but I had a little bit of help." 

I said, "Who would help a creep like you?" 

A familiar voice said, "That would be me." 

I said, "No, it can't be." 

Out of the shadows stepped Helena. 

Jason said, "What do you want?" 

Helena said, "I'm just going to reunite Young Miss Webber with an old friend." 

Just then the sky was filled with a strange fog. Moreno and Helena put on gas masks as Jason and I collapsed. 

>

We awoke a few hours later, in a room similar to the one Lucky is in. But what they didn't know was that Lucky was right next door in a sound proof room. 

I said, "Man I wish Lucky was here." 

>

Lucky paced back and forth in his new room and said, "I sure wish Liz was here." 

>

We both walked to the wall and sat against it. Unknown to us, we were back to back with each other. 

>

I said, "If none of this had ever happened. Right now we'd…" 

>

Lucky said, "…be at the docks and…" 

>

I said, "…Lucky would hold me in his arms while…" 

>

Lucky said, "…the waves would be crashing on the shore. Then Elizabeth would talk about how she would love to paint it, and… " 

>

I said, "…he would run off and buy, and bring me the paint and supplies so I could do it." 

>

Lucky said, "Elizabeth…" 

>

I said, "Lucky…" 

>

Both of us said, "…I need you." 

>

Jason said, "So how about we break out of here?" 

I said, "I thought you'd never ask." 

>

Moreno said, "Now to take care of Sorrel." 

Helena said, "The three of us will be right back." 

Faison said, "Try not to fail." 

A dumb guard said, "Um, yes sirs, um maams, uh sir maams." 

Faison said, "Remind me to hire more intelligent men." 

>

Jason took some plastic explosives out of his jacket and blew the wall off to the out side. He also blew Lucky's outside wall up too, but he had been drugged so he slept right through it. 

Jason said, "Let's go." 

I followed Jason, but at the wall stopped and said, "I have a strange feeling." 

Jason said, "Worry about it later." 

I said, "I guess your right." 

We ran off. 

>

A few hours later Lucky woke up saw the hole and escaped. 

>

A few hours later the three of them drug Sorrel back to throw him in a room when they saw their other three captives escaped. 

The guard said, "There was an explosion, but that's all." 

Helena shot the guard dead. 

The four of them said, "Why can't evil people ever win?" 

>

I said, "He's a friend of mine, and that's all." 

Nikolas said, "He wants more then that." 

Lucky walked up to my studio when he heard me and his brother Nikolas fighting. 

I said, "Is that all that you believe. That we're sleeping together. Well then I guess your right." 

Lucky turned around and collapsed on the window and said, "Elizabeth…" A tear fell from his cheek, and he felt like his heart was breaking." 

Nikolas said, "I knew it," and he left. 

Jason said, "Why did you tell him that lie?" 

Lucky perked up. 

I said, "He didn't believe me when I told him the truth. Some day he'll understand the truth." 

Just then the feeling came over me again and I ran to the window looked out and said, "Lucky?' 

Lucky looked up and said, "In the flesh." 

He stood up and they stared out each other for a fraction of a second, before I leaned forward and embraced him. "Oh I missed you so much. But wait you were dead." 

Lucky explained about the kidnapping and the room he was in. Then recently an explosion blew the wall off and he escaped. 

I said, "That was like the room we were in. You must have been next door. I knew I felt something." 

Lucky and I entered the building and Jason gave Lucky a hug and said, "I'll leave the two of you alone for a while." 

Lucky said, "Thanks man." 

We spent the time looking at the sunrise when Lucky said, "You think we should tell Nik the truth?" 

I said, "Nah, he's a smart kid, but a little nieve in the ways of the world." 

Lucky said, "Maybe some day in the future, a girl will blackmail Emily and then help us stop a drug dealer, who will kidnapped Emily. Emily will fall for the kidnapper, and Nik for the Black mailer." 

We both had a good laugh at the thought of it. 

End Flashback 

Elizabeth said, "And that is what happened." 

>

Helke Park ~ 11:15 AM 

Shawn was walking towards the swings when Thames appeared. 

Thames said, "Well if it isn't the only Ranger yet to activate his Warrior Spirit. Arise, Tooth Paste!" He threw a CD-ROM in the air and it turned into a tooth paste monster." 

>

The Power Chamber ~ 12:30 PM 

Ken said, "Lamont, any experiences that you can tell us with your past with Daniel could really help." 

Lamont said, "Well it all started on my first day of School." 

Flashback 

**Tuesday, August 27, 1985 ~ Vandalia, Ohio**  


Eight years before the Power Rangers first appeared in Angel Grove, there was a small city in the state of Ohio that possessed a secret. At Helke Elementary School, the new school year was coming along nicely. The new Kindergarten class at Helke was becoming friends. They are the kids that will become known as the Class of "98". They will face many test and trials in the future.

But right now, none of that mattered, at least not for me. I was late. I missed the bus, my first day of school and I was feeling very hyper.

"Come on, come on dad. Ya got to drive me to school." I said.

He said, "You should have been on time."

I said, "I would have been if you didn't stop me every five minutes."

He said, "You're right, I'm sorry."

I said, "It's O.K. Let's go." We both got in the car.

>

Meanwhile, in a house, next to the school, a lady, who practiced witchcraft, was up to no good.

She created a blue baseball cap with a red L on the front. She called the hat the L-hat. Her name was **Magical-E-L-Play**.

The L-hat reflected and magnified what was in a person's heart, soul, and mind. Whether it was good or evil. Magical planed to use the L-hat to open a wormhole to Cologne to free Count Daniel Funela.

"Finally, with the power of this hat, I can free the count." Magical said. "Then the world will tremble."

Not just anybody could use the hat. They had to posses a special quality. If that quality was corrupted, then the hat might be used for evil.

However she was so into the creation of the hat. That she did not notice that there was a construction crew in front of her house. The activity shook the house and made the hat fly out the window, and behind a bush.

>

My dad dropped me off at the corner because of the construction, because he couldn't get down the street.

I ran down the road, but at that time I was only five years old and was still kind of clumsy. I kind of fell into one of the holes created by the construction. But fearing that I would be late I quickly climbed out of the hole and broke down some limbs allowing me to break through a bush.

As I was going through the bush I nearly tripped over a hat. I picked it up and stuffed it in my backpack, and then I hurried on to school.

Later that day at Recess I was near the twisty slide, and I noticed that no one was looking so I quickly tried on the hat. As soon as I did, a bright light streamed from the L on the hat. Everything in front of me went hazy and then darkness.

On of the kids glance in my direction, and looked away to see a rabbit. When he turned back around I had vanished into thin air. "Wasn't there a kid there a second ago," he said.

>

Slowly my vision returned, and I noticed that my surroundings had changed. I was know in what looked to me like the inside of an old, spooky castle.

Being a curious five-year-old, I explored my surroundings with an interested view about what I saw. I noticed a giant vat with something in it. I couldn't see what was inside, but I noticed a digital device on the side of it. Being the technological wizard that I was, I pressed several of the buttons on the device.

It was about this time I noticed a small staircase going up to a platform above the vat, I thought this would be a good opportunity to see what was inside so I climbed the stairs.

Unknown to me, one of the buttons I pressed activated the Count's hibernation chamber, and allowed him to awaken. He said, "Finally after all this time, I am awake." He climbed out of the chamber and said, "I sense that someone with great power is here. I'll teach him to trespass in my palace."

I had climbed the staircase and looked over the railing to see what was in that giant vat. It looked like some kind of strange, bubbling liquid. "I'd hate to have to take a bath in that," I said. Just then a strange feeling overcame me. "I feel something evil?" I said.

A voice said, "That's because there is."

I looked over my shoulder and slowly turned around. There he was. He looked like something out of a storybook. "Are you like nobility or something?" I asked.

He said, "I am Count Daniel Funela. The ruler of this world."

"Nice to meet you," I said.

"Have you come to pay me your respects?" He asked.

I said, "I don't know, I just put this hat on, and I appeared here."

He looked at the hat and said, "The L-hat! It has the power to get me back to Earth."

I said, "Back to Earth? You mean, this isn't Earth?"

He said, "No this is the Planet Cologne."

"Cologne?" I said, "It sounds like something you buy at the store."

Daniel said, "Well it was nice meeting you kid, but now I'm afraid I must take that hat. Solar Blast!"

I looked up and through one of the windows I could see the sun. A huge concentration of energy was coming from it and right towards me. "No!" I screamed.

"Goodbye kid," Daniel said with an evil laugh.

The Solar Blast was getting closer when all of a sudden the L-hat started to glow. I closed my eyes and the solar blast hit me. But when I opened my eyes again, what I saw was amazing.

The blast had stopped a few inched from my face, and was being scatter4ed everywhere. From what I figured, the hat created a force field around me.

"Imposible!" The Count said.

I said, "If you wanted this hat, all you had to do is ask.

Daniel said, "You're a nice kid." He walked over to me, "Now hand over the hat.

I started to walk towards the count, but once again the hat started to glow. It caused on of the planks on the platform to rise up a bit. I didn't notice it, and tripped over it.

Daniel had been rushing towards me, and didn't have time to stop, so he tripped over me.

He fell on top of the railing that was over the vat. It was about a thousand years old and hadn't been kept up in a few hundred years so the railing was weak and gave way. Causing Daniel to fall into the vat, which just happened to be filled with acid.

"No!" He screamed as the acid disfigured his face.

I felt sick as I looked on.

Daniel started to climb out of the vat, when we heard a beeping sound. It seemed that not only did I activate the Count's hibernation chamber, but also the self-destruct mechanism.

The fist thing to be destroyed was the acid vat that Daniel was in. Killing him.

The blast threw me in the air, and I thought I was a goner until the hat once again started to glow. Before my eyes a wormhole opened up and I went through.

It was filled with a lot of bight and flashing lights. I was in it what seemed like an eternity, but then I saw a very bright light.

>

I blinked my eyes and noticed that I was back by the slide. I quickly pulled off the hat and hid it in my shirt. Recess was over and I went inside.

"Wow, that was some daydream I just had. It almost seemed real." I said.

>

Meanwhile, the witch watched what happened and said, "How could that kid do that stuff? I mean, a mere human doesn't have that kind of power unless . . . of course! He has to be! There is no other solution! I must capture that kid, and drain his energy."

>

I went inside and got on the little seesaw with another little boy. "Hi who are you?" I asked.

The boy replied, "My name is **David Erbaugh**.

I reached out my hand and shook his, and said, "My name is **Lamont Stewart**.<.P> 

END FLASHBACK 

Lamont said, "And that is what happened? 

Just then Alpha VII said, "Shawn needs help." 

Lamont said, "Contact the other Rangers." 

>

Shawn was holding Tooth Paste off when the other Rangers appeared." 

Shawn said, "Am I glad to see you." 

Miguel said, "Spirit of Courage, Activate!" 

Hikari said, "Spirit of Light, Activate!" 

Stephanie said, "Spirit of Sincerity, Activate!" 

Lucy said, "Spirit of Love, Activate!" 

The Rangers activated their warrior spirits and started to fight Tooth Paste. 

>

Meanwhile Lamont was ridding his bike around Vandalia, when he noticed Jesse fixing his motorcycle. 

He walked up, but saw a few thousand dollars fall out of his pocket." 

Lamont thought, where did he get all that money. Could it be the missing bank money? 

>

Back on the battle field, the battle wasn't getting good results. Tooth Paste had four of the Rangers on the rope. In fact a rope tied them up and it was getting tighter. 

Then Shawn got mad. "That's it. You've hurt my friends for the last time. Spirit of Friendship, Activate!" The symbol of Friendship appeared on his heart. Light came out of the symbol and engulfed Shawn. When the light vanished he was wearing is armor. 

Shawn said, "Friendship Fire, Fry!" 

Tooth Paste was surrounded by fire and was defeated." 

Thames said, "I'll be back, again." Then he vanished." 

Shawn said, "I finally activated my spirit." 

>

Lamont said, "Hi Jesse." vJesse said, "Don't call me that. It is a stupid nickname call me Jammal." 

Lamont said, "OK." He rode away and thought, "Is he a friend of a foe?" 

Jammal was holding his hand over his heart and said, "Heart Burn Again." He went to get some heart burn medicine. While on his heart the Symbol of Reliability faintly glowed. 

>

Meanwhile, Johnny Quest, Dr. Quest's son; Jessie Bannon, Race's daughter, and Hadji got off of a plane in Vandalia. 

Hadji said, "According to our source your parents, and Doctor Zin are under the control of an evil lady named Helena Cassadine. 

What is Helena's Master Plan? Find out in, 

**QUEST FOR THE TRUTH **

[][1] [][2]

var yvnContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089geovisit();

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/dove3x_knight/Rainbow_Warriors/Spirit_3.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/dove3x_knight/Rainbow_Warriors



	5. Quest For The Truth

Quest For The Truth

The Spirit Saga 

Chapter Five

QUEST FOR THE TRUTH 

By Lamont Stewart (Stealth Photographer) and Tammi 

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers, Digimon, General Hospital, Port Charles, Passions, Full House, Boy Meets World, The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest, and 7th Heaven are all © by their Owners.**

Authors' Notes:

**Sunday, January 30, 2050 ~ 6:30 AM**

Lamont and Blade's Penthouse

Blade awoke at the sound of the rustling made by Lamont as he walked around the penthouse.

He walked to Lamont and asked, "Why are you up today, and so early at that?"

Lamont replied, "I got up early to take a shower, I'm going to check out my Church today."

Blade said, "It's been fifty years, do you think it is still there?"

Lamont said, "Normally I would agree with you, but you know that this isn't any normal world, I wouldn't be surprised if it was.

**Alexis Davis's Penthouse ~ 7:00 AM**

Alexis Davis was on the phone with someone.

She said, "Please, I'll get you the money as soon as possible. Just don't tell Helena the Truth. She can never know.

**Woodland Hills Baptist Church ~ 9:40 AM**

Lamont arrived at Church five minutes early. "I can't believe that it is still here." He was looking around, and not looking at where he was going so he ran right into someone.

"Excuse me," Lamont said.

A familiar voice said, "No problem."

Lamont looked up and said, "Jammal?"

Jammal said, "In the flesh."

Lamont said, "You go here?"

Jammal said, "Ya I do. I'd like you to meet some friends of mine." He walked over to a group of people and said, "This is Zander Smith, Emily Quartermain, Nikolas Cassadine, Gia Campbell, Livie Lock, my girlfriend, Alison Barington, Jack Ramsey, and Elizabeth Webber, her boy friend, Lucky Spencer is missing."

Lamont thought, "He doesn't know the half of it."

**The Hotel the Quest's are staying at ~ 9:44 AM**

Jessie Bannon said, "Where are we going to look first?"

Hadji said, "According to my sources, a lady known as Helena Cassadine, has under her control, Doctor Quest, Race, Doctor Zin, and a local boy by the name of Lucky Spencer. The last place they were all seen was her yacht."

Johnny said, "Then lets go."

Just then Hadji's computer beeped and he said, "I've got mail." He looked at the computer and said, "This is weird."

Jessie said, "What is it?"

Hadji said, "It is some kind of Prophecy written over 3,000 years ago."

Johnny asked, "What does it say?"

Hadji replied, "I think I'll let the computer do the talking."

He turned the voice of the computer on and it said, "To defeat the Dark version of your friend, you need the power of Titanium. And when you face an Ultimate, you must become the same as him. Your next enemy might be bright, but he will be defeated by the Golden Knight. Then just when you think you're through, you couldn't be further from the Truth."

Jessie said, "What does it mean?"

**Mondo's Castle ~ 9:45 AM**

Mondo was talking to his servants.

He said, "Now you combined, Trash Man, together with the other robots that attacked the Rangers?"

The servant said, "Yes I did. Meet **Tri-Trash**."

Tri-Trash said, "We will destroy the Rangers this time."

Mondo said, "We?"

Tri-Trash said, "We are mad up of the three that came before."

Mondo said, "Just destroy the Rangers and you can say what ever you want."

**Lucy's Church ~ 9:47 AM**

Lucy was hurrying Hikari, Shawn, Miguel, and Stephanie along. "Come on, "she said, "we are going to be late."

Just then Tri-Trash appeared and said, "You are dead Rangers."

The looked around and saw the cost was clear.

Miguel said, "It's Merger, Morphing Time!"

Shawn Hunter held up the Black Time Device and said, "Black Time Merger Power!" The Black Time Device opened up and the light of the Black Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave him a Black Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

Hikari Kamiya held up the Pink Time Device and said, "Pink Time Merger Power!" The Pink Time Device opened up and the light of the Pink Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave her a Pink Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

Stephanie Tanner held up the Blue Time Device and said, "Blue Time Merger Power!" The Blue Time Device opened up and the light of the Blue Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave her a Blue Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

Lucy Camden held up the Yellow Time Device and said, "Yellow Time Merger Power!" The Yellow Time Device opened up and the light of the Yellow Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave her a Yellow Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

Miguel Lopez-Fitsgerald held up the Red Time Device and said, "Red Time Merger Power!" The Red Time Device opened up and the light of the Red Merger Crystal/Diamond came out and gave him a Red Ranger costume that looked like the Time Force costume.

Tri-Trash said, "This time, we will not go down as easily."

"I've got an idea," Jade said. "The part about the Power Of Titanium must refer to the Titianium Ranger." 

"Who is he?" Jessie asked. 

"Ryan, the son of Captain William Mitchell. They, the Captain's daughter Dana, and the rest of the Lightspeed Rangers are located at the Lightspeed Aquabase in Mariner Bay." 

"Isn't that underwater?" Jonny asked. 

"Yes," Jade replied. "We can go there once I notify my goddaughter, Angela Fairweather." 

Jonnny said, "Maybe we can ask the Power Rangers of Vandalia, what all of this means?" 

Tri-Trash appeared to take on all the Rangers. "We will beat you," he boasted. 

"We?" Stephanie asked. 

Tri-Trash said, "Oh never mind. Trash Wave!" A wave of garbage headed for them. 

Miguel said, "Alright. Lets use the weapons." 

Shawn said, "Just one problem. As Rangers we don't have weapons, yet." 

"Your puny weapons can't harm this robot, even if you had them." Tri-Trash said, laughing. 

Just then, Klank and Orbus arrived. Klank swung Orbus around, and the little robot made the mechanical monster grow. 

"We need Rainbowzord power now!" Lucy shouted. 

Hikari said, "I don't think we have zords either." 

What kind of Rangers are we?" asked Miguel. 

Just then a blast of energy hit Tri-Trash, and he disinigrated. 

"So much for the arrogant monster," Lucy said. 

They looked around and saw two teenage boys, a teenage girl, a strange looking doggy, and a lady. 

The Rangers demorphed and they all indroced them selfs. 

Miguel said, "So that was your parents that Helena captured too?" 

Jessie said, "That's right." 

"Now let's see about rescuing Dad, Race, Lucky, and the others, from Helena's evil grasp." Jonny urged. 

"Ya!" the others agreed. 

Hadji said, "But first we should see if we can get you some weapons and zords, tommarow, before he even attempt to rescue all of them. 

Lucy asked, "Even Zin?" 

Johnny said, "Even him. No one deservers to be a slave, not even someone as evil as him. 

The teams started to take off without hesitation, when Lucy said, "STOP!" 

The group looked at her and said, "What?" 

Lucy smiled and said, "It's time for Church." 

The others collapsed, then got up, and went inside." 

After church Lamont was talking to Zander. 

Lamont said, "So you were adopted too, and don't know who your mother is?" 

Zander said, "That's right." 

Lamont said, "Don't worry, I'll help you." 

**Will the team rescue Helena's Slaves? Find out as the saga continues...  
  


Weapons, Zords, and Rescue? 

**

[][1] [][2] [][3]

var yvnContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089geovisit();

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/dove3x_knight/Rainbow_Warriors/Season_1/Spirit_4.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/dove3x_knight/r_w.html
   [3]: http://www.geocities.com/dove3x_knight/Rainbow_Warriors/Season_1/Spirit_6.html



	6. Weapons, Zords, and Rescue?

Power Rangers

The Spirit Saga 

Chapter Six

WEAPONS, ZORDS, AND RESCUE? 

By Lamont Stewart (Stealth Photographer) and Tammi 

Disclaimer: Power Rangers, Digimon, General Hospital, Port Charles, Passions, Full House, Boy Meets World, The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest, and 7th Heaven are all © by their Owners.

Authors' Notes: Sometimes things don't always go as planed.

**Monday, January 31, 2050**

The Power Chamber ~ 12:45 PM

Lucy said, "I'm glad we got out of school early today."

Lamont aid, "Ya. It sure was."

Lamont and Lucy were working closely on a way to put the zords together to create a megazord.

Lucy reached for a disk while Lamont reached for schematics for the zords of the past. When they did that their arms became entangled. Their faces were really close, but Lamont pulled away.

He said, "I'm going to go over to the other computer."

Lucy said, "I understand."

Lamont walked over and looked at the zords from the past. First there was the Tyrannosaurus Dinozord, then the Mastodon Dinozord, the Triceratops Dinozord, Saber Tooth Tiger Dinozord, and the Pterodactyl Dinozord. Then there was the Dragonzord, and Titanius. Then there was the Tyrannosaurus-Red Dragon Thunderzord, the Mastodon-Lion Thunderzord, the Triceratops-Unicorn Thunderzord, the Saber Tooth Tiger-Griffin Thunderzord, the Pterodactyl-Fire Bird Thunderzord, the Tigerzord, the Dragonzord-Knight Thunderzord, the Tigerzord-Horse Thunderzord, and Torr. Next there was the Ape Ninjazord, the Frog Ninjazord, the Wolf Ninjazord, the Bear Ninjazord, the Crane Ninjazord, the Dove Ninjazord, and the Falconzord. After that was the Red Shogunzord, then the Black Shogunzord, next were the Blue Shogunzord, the Yellow Shogunzord, and the Pink Shogunzord. There was once even a White Shogunzord, but it became the helmet that the Pink Shogunzord used to be. Next there was the Phoenix Zeozord, Zeozord 1, Zeozord 2, The Sphinx Zeozord, and Taurus Zeozord, the Red Battlezord, the Warrior Wheel, and Pyramidis. Then there was the Red Turbozord, Blue Turbozord, Green Turbozord, Yellow Turbozord, and Pink Turbozord. Before Lamont could read more, Hadji came in and said, "We have finished the Weapons."

Each Ranger lined up, and was given their own weapon.

Ken said, "Kari, your weapon shall be the Rainbow Flute. Its melody will paralyze anybody that has a true heart of evil."

Koushiro said, "Lucy, your weapon shall be the Rainbow Bow and Arrows. It will pierce the heart of the truly evil."

Justin said, "Stephanie, your weapon shall be the Rainbow Boomerang. Aim straight for the forces of evil, and it shall always return to the pure of heart."

Hadji said, "Shawn, your weapon shall be the Rainbow Axe. It can slice through the toughest material, and shoot a pebble off of a Bolder."

Billy said, "Miguel, your weapon shall be the Rainbow Sword. It will strike fear in anybody's heart that has evil intentions."

Alpha said, "When you are in real danger, you can combine your weapons together to form the Rainbow Blaster. First you put the Rainbow Axe down in Blaster Mode. Then you place the Rainbow Bow on top of it so it looks like a crossbow, the place one Rainbow Arrow on it, lining it right up with the Rainbow Axe. On the right side of the Rainbow Bow place the Rainbow Flute. Then on the left side place the Rainbow Boomerang. Finally on top of the Rainbow Arrow place the Rainbow Sword, the point shall face the enemy you want to destroy. It will release all seven colors of the Rainbow and engulf the evil ones."

Lamont said, "Now as you saw yesterday, Tri-Trash grew to a supper size. All of Mondo's robots have this ability. We don't know if Dark Parallax's Merger Beasts have the ability yet. We sure hope Thames creatures don't have that ability cause for some reason we can't use our Ranger Power around him, just our Armors. Anyway when that shall happen, Kari you shall pilot the Pink Panther Rainbowzord. Lucy you shall pilot the Yellow Humming Bird Rainbowzord. Stephanie you shall pilot the Blue Shark Rainbowzord. Shawn you shall pilot the Black Ant Rainbowzord. And finally Miguel you shall pilot the Red Bull Rainbowzord."

LeAnn said, "Miguel, the Red Bull Rainbowzord shall transform into Fighter Mode. The bull's head shall move to its stomach and a new head should appear. Then the horns should come out and they shall be used as handles of two swords. Then like the weapons the zords can also connect to form the Rainbow Megazord. Now we still don't know how the other zords will connect with the Red Bull Rainbowzord in Fighter Mode, but we will figure it out."

Encarta said, "Now you must rescue your friends held by Helena. All of you must go. Alpha and LeAnn will stay behind here to monitor you progress."

Alpha passed out a headset to each member. "Are you ready?"

Lamont Stewart said, "Yes."

Blade Oliver said, "Yes."

Hikari Kamiya said, "Yes."

Shawn Hunter said, "Yes."

Ken Ichijoujisaid, "Yes."

Stephanie Tanner said, "Yes."

Lucy Camden said, "Yes."

Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald said, "Yes."

Daisuke Motomiya said, "Yes."

Elizabeth Webber said, "Yes."

Billy Cranston said, "Yes."

Justin Stewart said, "Yes."

Koushiro Izumi said, "Yes."

Johnny Quest said, "Yes."

Jessie Bannon said, "Yes."

Hadji Singh said, "Yes."

Encarta said, "Then good luck."

**Helena's Yacht ~ 3:00 PM**

Elizabeth said, "Helena's hideout is thirty stories below Vandalia's General Hospital. Now the way inside must be here somewhere."

While the team searched for the information they needed, Jonny decided to use Bandit to distract the guards. The little bulldog led the men on a chase around the upper deck. 

Jonny, Jessie, and Hadji went down into the hold, while the others searched the staterooms. 

"I found it!" Jessie exclaimed as she opened a drawer. "This was too easy!" 

"Let's tell the others," Jonny urged. 

They found the Rangers, and Jessie showed them the sheet of paper. But suddenly, a guard appeared, holding Bandit. 

"Who is that?" Hadji asked. 

Elizabeth said, "That is Joseph Sorel. He works for Anthony Moreno, Helena's Mob conection. Moreno and Soreo are enemies of your neighbor Sonny, and his friend Jason, Lamont. 

"You may have found what you were looking for," Sorel said. "But I have found your dog. I'll give him back if you let me have that paper." 

"No way!" the team shouted. Bandit bit the man on the arm, and leaped to the floor. Hadji used his magic to teleport them to safety. 

"How did you do that?" Blade asked. 

Hadji smiled and said, "just a trick of the trade. 

"Now to follow these instructions, and rescue the prisoners," Lucy said. 

Just then a bird flew down with a note tied to it's foot. The note said _Dear Foolish Rangers, I now have Jade too.  
  
Love  
Helena _

Jessie said, "Lets do it. 

**The Roof of General Hospital**

"According to the information we found, "Billy said, "on the roof there should be an elivator that goes thiry stories bellow the sub-basment of General Hospital." 

Just then one of Dark Parallax's Merger Creatures appeared. 

It said, "I am Glover, and I'm here to punch your lights out. 

Ken said, "Luckily for us, Dark Parallax can't make his mosters grow like Mondo. 

Hikari said, "The five of us will take care of him, and Unmerge him. You guys go and rescue the prisoners." 

Lamont said, "Right." 

Lucy said, "This will give us a chance to test out our new weapons." 

Miguel said, "It's Merger, Morphin Time!" 

The Rangers morphed, and began fighting Glover. 

Meanwhile the others found their way into Helena's elivator. 

Elizabeth said, "soon we will have our loved ones back. 

Unknown to them, they were being watched on a monitor. A guy's voice said, "That's what you think." 

Meanwhile, the Rangers were still fighting Glover. Suddenly, he said, "You think I can't grow. Think again." He got a very determened look on his face started conintraiting very hard, and before they knew it he grew. 

"I need Red Bull Rainbow Zord Power, now!" Miguel shouted. 

The Red Bull Rainbow Zord came out from a barn on the outskirts of town. 

"Talk about wow," Hikari said. 

Miguel jumped into the cockpit and said, "Transform to Fighter Mode!" 

The Bull turned until it was standing on its hind legs. Then its back hoves folded out to form feet, and out of its front hoves came hands. Then the bull's head slid down to the chest and from the neck out popped a human looking head. 

"Rainbow Sabers!" Miguel cried. 

The hands pulled the horns out of the Bull's head. The horns were like handles of swords. 

Miguel said, "Rainbow Cut!" 

The Sabers meet at the top and divided seven times to form the colors of the rainbow, each time cutting into Glover. The Rainbow did not destroy Glover, but separated him back into a human and glove. 

When the rescue team reached the bottom of the elivator, they saw the captives, and came forward to free them. 

"Dad, it's me, Jonny," Jonny said to Dr. Quest. 

"Mom, Dad, we have to get out of here," Jessie urged Race and Jade. 

"After them," Dr. Quest said. "They must be destroyed." 

Benton, Jade, Race, and Dr. Zin pursued the group, while Lucky stayed behind to guard the Ice Princess. 

Lamont jumped on top of a ledge and jumped to where Lucky was. He said, "Forgive me for this." 

Lucky asked, "Forgive you for wh..." 

Lamont sidekicked Lucky out of the way and threw the Ice Princess into an acid bath, destroying the diamond. 

At the same time, Dr. Zin and the adult members of the Quest team awoke from their trances. 

"What's going on?" Dr. Quest asked. "How did we get here?" 

"You were under Helena Cassadine's control," Hadji explained. "By destroying the Ice Princess, we were able to break the spell." 

Dr. Zin ran off. "We will meet again, Dr. Quest," he snarled. 

"Well, our mission is accomplished," Jonny said. 

"Not quite," Lucy reminded him. "Helena still has Lucky." 

"That's right!" Jessie exclaimed. "But what can we do to save him?" 

Just then Anthony Moreno appeared with an unconsis Lucky over his shoulder and said, "Nothing." Then in a bright light he vanished. 

"Not again, "Elizabeth said. 

Lamont spied a piece of Paper on the floor and picked it up. On the paper it read **Zander Smith**

Just then the team heard three shots from a gun. They turned around to see who shot the bullets, but they saw no one. But they gasped at the sight on the ground. Dr. Quest, Race, and Jade were dead. 

The team was at the park talking about the adults death. 

Ken said, "Whoever killed them, knew how to do it with one shot." 

Elizabth said with a growl in her voice, "Well whoever did it we know one thing for sure. They worked for Helena. 

Shawn stood up and said, "I know we will rescue Lucky from Helena, and Takeru from Dark Parallax, even if we die trying." 

Lamont stood up, and said, "Were not giving up, are we?!" 

The team stood up and cheered, "NO!" 

The team went their seperate ways, but Lucy came back to get her book which she had left. 

Just as she reached down to get it a Black Gloved hand clamped over her mouth and a arm wrapped around her body. She struggled but it was no use. 

"MMM!" was all she could say as she was carried off. 

**THE END!**

[][1] [][2]

var yvnContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089geovisit();

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/dove3x_knight/Rainbow_Warriors/Season_1/Spirit_5.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/dove3x_knight/r_w.html



	7. The Zander Connection

The Zander Connection

The Spirit Saga 

Chapter Seven

THE ZANDER CONNECTION 

By Lamont Stewart (Stealth Photographer) and Tammi 

Disclaimer: Power Rangers, Digimon, General Hospital, Port Charles, Passions, Full House, Boy Meets World, The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest, and 7th Heaven are all © by their Owners.

Authors' Notes:.This Episode will deal with the Relationship of Alexis and Zander.

**Twenty Years Ago**

A young woman held a baby in her arms as she continued to look over her shoulder in the rain.

She laid the baby in a basket, put the basket on the doorstep of a Florida home and rang the doorbell.

**Tuesday, February 1, 2050**

**Lamont and Blade's Penthouse ~ 4:44 AM**

The phone awoke Lamont and he went to answer it. "Hello," he said.

"Hello, this is Eric Camden, Lucy's dad." The voice said.

Lamont asked, "Can I do something for you?"

Eric replied, "Have you seen Lucy?"

Lamont said, "The last I saw her we were going home after our meeting last night."

Eric said, "Well she never came home last night."

Lamont, who was still half-asleep, quickly awoke at the sound of the news.

**Helke Park ~ 5:30 AM**

Lamont looked around the park; he didn't want to wake the other up over nothing so he decided to look around the park himself.

Just then he heard a groan over near some trees; he ran over there and saw an unconsis Lucy Camden. Her clothes were torn and she was bleeding.

"No…" Lamont gasped.

**Vandalia's General Hospital ~ 5:45 AM**

Lamont carried Lucy into the hospital.

Doctor Karen Wexler came up and asked, "What happened to her?"

With tears in his eyes, Lamont replied, "I hope I'm wrong, but I think she was raped.

**Alexis's Penthouse ~ 12:00 PM**

"So why are you always hovering over Zander?" Carly asked.

"That is really none of your concern Carly," replied Alexis.

Carly said, "There is almost like there is a connection between the two of you."

Alexis said, "I've got to get going, bye." Then she left.

Carly said, "One day I will learn the truth.

**Helke Park ~ 5:00 PM**

Lamont and Hikari were talking in the park.

Hikari said, "Don't worry Lamont. If Lucy was raped, we'll get the creep that did it to her."

Lamont said, "I hope you're right."

Hikari said, "I'd like you to meet a friend of mine." She pulled a small cat like creature out of her bag. "This is Salamon. She is a **Rookie** Digimon. She was, Nyramon an **In-Training** Digimon, but she **Digivolved**. She can also digivolve again to Gatomon which would make her a **Champion** Digimon, or she can **Armor Digivolve** with the Digimental of Light into Nefertimon, an **Armor** Digimon. Gatomon can use the Crest of Light to Digivolve to her **Ultimate** level, Angewomon. Then she can Digivolve to her **Mega** level, Magnadramon. Takeru's Digimon is Tokomon then Patamon. Then with the Digimental of Hope he can become Pegasusmon or he can Digivolve to Angemon. Then with the Crest of Hope he can become Magnaangemon, and then Seraphimon. Tai's digimon is Koromon, then Augumon, then Greymon, then with the Crest of Courage he can digivolve into Metalgreymon, but if the crest is corrupted he'll turn into Skullgreymon instead. Then finally into Wargreymon. Matt's digimon is Tsunomon, Gabumon, and Garurumon. Then with the Crest of Friendship, Weregarurumon, then Metalgarurumon. Izzy's is Motimon, Tentamon, and Kabuterimon. Then with the Crest of Knowledge, Megakabuterimon, then Herculeskabuterimon. Mimi's is Tanemon, Palamon, and Togemon. The with the Crest of Sincerity, Lilimon, and then Rosemon. Daisuke's digimon is Demiveemon, then Veemon. Using the Digimental of Friendship, he can Armor Digivolve to Raidramon, a **Riding Armor** Digimon. Or using the Digimental of Courage into Flamedramon, a **Fighting Armor** Digimon. Plus using the Digimental of Miracles he can turn into Magnamon. Or he can digivolve into Exveemon. Ken's is Minomon, then Wormon, then Stingmon. Joe's is Bukamon, Gomomon, and Ikakumon. Then with the Crest of Reliability into Zudomon, then Marineangemon. Cody's is Upamon, then Armadilamon. With the Digimental of Reliability into 

Submarimon, a Riding Armor, or with the Digimental of Knowledge into Digmon, a Fighting Armor. He can also Digivolve into Ankilomon. Sora's Digimon is Yokomon, then Biyomon, then Birdramon. Then with the Crest of Love, into Gaurdramon, and finally into Phoenixmon. Yolie's Digimon is Poromon, then Hawkmon. Using the Digimental of Love, he can turn into Halsemon, a Ridding Armor, or the Digimental of Sincerity, into Serimon, a Fighting Armor. He can also Digivolve to Aquilimon." 

Lamont said, "That's amazing." 

Hikari said, "I'm not done yet. Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, and Jogress/D.N.A. Digivolve into Omnimon, a Master Level Digimon. Ankilomon and Angemon can Jogress Digivolve into Sakulimon. Aquilimon and Gatomon can Jogress Digivolve into Syliphimon. Then Exveemon and Stingmon can Jogress Digivolve into Padramon. Then Megadigivolve into Imperaldramon. Then Modechange into Imperaldramon in Fighter Mode." 

Lamont said, "I had a Digimon too."

Hikari said, "You did?"

Lamont said, "My Digimon's baby form was Bluemon. Then he could digivolve into his In-Training form, Justmon, then into his Rookie form, Dovemon. Using the Digimental of Hope, he can turn into Uniphoenixcornmon a Ridding Armor Digimon. Or using the Digimental of Light, he can turn into Doveknightmon. Dovemon can digivolve into Magnafireangemon. Then using the Spirit of Wisdom, and Digivolve to Warseraphimon. My friend Eddie's Digimon was Pupmon, then Noblemon. Then Noblemon could also digivolve into Panthermon, kind of like your zord. Then using the Spirit of Care into Werepantermon, and Finally into Metalpanthermon. Panthermon and Magnafireangemon could Jogress Digivolve into Nobelangemon. Then he could Megadigivolve into Warmon, then Modechange into Warmon Fightermode." 

Hikari said, "I'd like to meet your Digimon, someday." 

Lamont pulled out a piece of Paper from his pocket.

Hikari asked, "What's that?"

Lamont said, "I found it in Helena's lair, all it says is Zander Smith."

Just then Thames appeared with **Bookmark**.

Hikari said, "Spirit of Light, Activate!" Light engulfed her and she appeared in a Pink Armor, holding a Pink Sword. Kari held her blade and said, "Spinning Light Attack!" She made a circle with her sword and the light temporarily paralyzed Thames and Bookmark.

Just then Lamont noticed that one of Mondo's Robots, **Metallic**. He said, "Hikari take care of him, I'll handle these two."

Hikari said, "Right." She powered down and ran towards the robot. Once she was out of range she pulled out her Time Device and said, "Let's Do It!" 

Lamont faced off with Tames and Bookmark who said, "You don't even have any armor, you can't win."

Lamont said, "That, remains to be seen."

Thames said, "Well lets see what you can do." 

Lamont uppercut Bookmark and he was destroyed. 

Thames said, "That's impossible, but I'll be back. 

Lamont said, "How did I do that?" 

Meanwhile, Hikari had called her Pink Panther Rainbowzord to battle Metallic. 

Metallic said, "You can never win." 

Hikari/Pink Ranger said, "Oh Ya! Panther Claw!" The Panther Zord, clawed Metallic and destroyed him. 

Meanwhile, Lamont was wondering how he defeated Bookmark, when three of his friends came up. Johnny Rockstarr, the Rajin Cajun, and the Summo Wrestler of Beers. Together they made up the Rockband known as Strangle Hold. Lamont was their Photographer, and known as the Stealth Photographer. 

Lamont said, "Hey Johnny." 

Johnny Rockstarr said, "What's up my main man?" 

Lamont said, "I need your help leaning all there is to know about a kid named Zander Smith." 

Johnny Rockstarr said, "What do you need done?" 

Lamont said, "I need to know his connection to someone named Helena Cassadine." 

Johnny said, "Helena is evil extreme, are you sure you want to mess with her?" 

Lamont said, "I already have." 

Johnny Rockstarr said, "Well then lets get to work." 

Lamont and Johnny Rockstarr found a book. It was filled with information about Alexis' background. 

"Look," Lamont said. "According to this, Zander is Alexis' son. 

"She probably knew it all the time," Johnny replied. "Let's pay her a visit." 

They went to Alexis' house, and rang her doorbell. She answered it. 

"Johnny Rockstar!" she exclaimed joyfully. "I can't believe you're here in person! Can I have your autograph?" 

"That's not why we're here," Johnny said. "We need to ask some questions. Did you have a son named Zander?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." 

"This is important," Lamont said. "You need to be honest with us." 

Alexis gave in. "I admit it," she sighed. "Zander is my son. But Helena Cassadine must not find out." 

"We'll make sure that never happens," the pair assured her. 

Lamont asked, "What about Zander, can we tell him?" 

Alexis sighed and said, "I wish I could tell him, but it's just not safe, my evil step mommy wants to erase all traces of my father's infeldelity, that includes me and my son." 

Johnny Rockstarr said, "I will take the secret to my grave." 

Lamont said, "So will I." Then he pulled out a strange looking watch, and gave it to Alexis. "If Helena ever comes after you, just push this button, and my friends and I will come to help you." 

Alexis smiled, put the watch on and said, "What can you do agaist Helena?" 

Lamont said, "Well still trying to figure that out." 

**Lucy's Hospital Room**

Lamont sat by Lucy's bed, hopeing that she would wake up. 

"Please," Lamont said, "Please wake up soon." 

**What Danger lies on the Horizon? Find out soon.**

[][1] [][2]

var PUpage="76001089"; var PUprop="geocities"; var yvnContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089geovisit();

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/dove3x_knight/Rainbow_Warriors/Season_1/Spirit_6.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/dove3x_knight/Rainbow_Warriors/spirit_saga.html



	8. The Towers of Thames

Towers of Thames 

The Spirit Saga 

Chapter Eight

THE TOWERS OF THAMES 

By Lamont Stewart (Stealth Photographer) and Tammi and Eddie McCoy 

Disclaimer: Power Rangers, Digimon, General Hospital, Port Charles, Passions, Full House, Boy Meets World, The Real Adventures of Johnny Quest, and 7th Heaven are all © by their Owners.

Authors' Notes:.

>

**Wednesday, February 2, 2050**

**Lucy's Hospital Room ~ 6:45 AM**

Lamont went to Lucy's Hospital room before school; he sat by Lucy's bed, hoping that she would wake up. "Please," Lamont said, "Please wake up soon."

Lucy opened her eyes and said, "Lamont is that you?"

Lamont smiled and said, "Yup."

>

**Helke Park ~ 2:30 P.M.**

Lamont had spent all day at the hospital, skipping school for the day. Miguel, Stephanie, Blade, Shawn, and Hikari were at the park.

Blade said, "I hope Lucy is O.K."

Miguel said, "Lucy is a fighter, but I wonder how much even she could take."

Stephanie said, "The Forces of Evil have taken so much from us already. Romance is dying in Vandalia. Lucky, Takeru, and now Lucy.

Shawn was starring at something in the distance. Hikari noticed this and said, "What are you looking at?"

"That," Shawn said. Pointing at a Tall Black Tower in the distance.

Hikari said, "That looks like one the towers the Digimon Kaiser built."

Miguel said, "Well lets knock them down. Let's Do It!"

But when they tried to Morph, they were unable to.

The rangers teleport to the power chamber to talk. 

Miguel asked, "Why can't we morph?" 

Alpha 7 said, "It's because of the towers of thames. It's locked up the power of your morphing powers. Just like it locked up the digimon's power to digivolve in in the Digital World." 

Blade Said, "Now I get it. In order to morph, you have to knock down these towers that this Thames guy built." 

Hikari said, "That's Right." 

Miguel said, "So all we have to do is knock down those towers in order to morph into our ranger powers." 

The rangers return to where the first tower was, but when they got there, they were greeted by a creature called tissue. 

Miguel Said, "Who and What are you?" 

Tissue Said, "I am tissue, and you shall be destroyed!" 

The rangers all fought tissue, but were unable at least to even tough able to knock him down. 

Miguel Said, "Let's turn this up a notch." 

All the Rangers shouted, "Spirit Of The Heart, Activate!" The Rangers then transformed into their armor powers. 

Hikari said, "I guess this armor will have to do for now. Let's get him!" 

Just then Thames appeared and said, "I'm sorry Rangers, but the fun is just begaining." 

He pulled a remote control out of his pocket, and pushed it. 

**_What will this remote do, find out in the next episode  
  


Ring Around The Rosey 

_**

var PUpage="76001089"; var PUprop="geocities"; var yvnContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001089 


End file.
